


Zuko the Kinkbender

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being banished for three years by Fire Lord Azulon, Zuko and his family travel the world working to gather an army to fight against the war. However, Zuko has a secret power, and ancient bending art thought lost. Will this power help end the war and fight against a mysterious new enemy? Zuko/Everyone. Warning, not for those under 18 or the faint of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ZKB 01

**Zuko the Kinkbender**

**Summary: After being banished for three years by Fire Lord Azulon, Zuko and his family travel the world working to gather an army to fight against the war. However, Zuko has a secret power, and ancient bending art thought lost. Will this power help end the war and fight against a mysterious new enemy? Zuko/Everyone. Warning, not for those under 18 or the faint of heart.**

**This is an Zuko/Everyone story, which means Zuko will be paired up with most of the characters. This means there will be hentai, yaoi, and yuri in it. There will also be several new OC characters added into the mix. Also, some of the characters will have redesigns that will fit their new roles.**

**Chapter 01 – Savior of Fire**

Across the vast ocean of the southern sea, a young man stared from the main deck.

The young man staring at the ocean was the 21 year-old Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He had shaggy black hair, luminescent gold eyes, and a red scar on the left side of his face. He wore a red vest, gold neck, arm and ankle bands, black boots and a dark red G-string.

For the last 100 years, the world had been in war due to an attack done by his ancestor, Fire Lord Sozin. His grandfather Fire Lord Azulon only continued the war and bloodshed. However, Azulon's two sons hated the war.

There were only two could have stopped the war – Zuko's father and uncle, Ozai and Iroh. Both wanted the war to end, but each met with their own problems. Iroh lost his son during the invasion of the Earth Kingdom Capitol, so he no longer had an heir to inherit the throne, and the pain of losing his son only intensified his dislike for the war. Ozai tried to convince their father to let him take his brother's place, for he knew that Iroh would be in too much pain to be able to handle the throne. However, Azulon took this as disrespect and told him the only way he could be Fire Lord was if he killed his own son, Zuko.

Ozai refused, and thus Azulon's new successor would be an equally evil man by the name of Zhao. Most people hated Zhao, including Zuko and his family. Three years ago, Zhao banished Zuko and his family from the Fire Nation, not before leaving Zuko with a permanent mark on his face.

For the last three years, Zuko roamed the seas with his family and many friends as they went on a quest together to find forces to battle against Fire Lord Azulon and Zhao. When Zuko was banished, his entire family went with him as well as many friend and people who were loyal to the true royal family.

Zuko's family was made up of his father Ozai, his uncle Iroh, his mother Ursa, his younger sister Azula, his younger brother Iroh II named after their uncle. Along with them came Azula's friends Mai and Ty Lee, Zuko's friends Chan and Ruon Jian ( **A/N: Pronounced Rhon Jhan** ). They were also accompanied by several soldiers who remained loyal to them. He also had made a good number of friends through his travels that ended up joining him.

Despite his position and nationality, Zuko had a very interesting way of persuading people to help him. He was a master at Firebending and swordsmanship, but his best ability was Kinkbending. Kinkbending was an unusual ability that allowed benders to manipulate people into their deepest most sexual desires. It also causes people to be a lot more open minded. Zuko had learned to control his second power thanks to his father, who turned out also to be a kinkbender.

As Zuko looked over the icy ocean of glaciers as the ship headed towards the South Pole, a man wearing normal Fire Nation attire came. He had greyish hair and brown eyes. "Prince Zuko," the man spoke.

"Lt. Jee," Zuko responded. "I thought I said you don't need to call me that. I lost my prince-ship a long time ago."

"Perhaps, but to me you will always be the true Prince," Jee said with a light smile which Zuko matched. "I just came to tell you that we will be arriving at the South Pole in a few hours."

"Good," Zuko replied. "Now we can fulfill my promise to Chief Hakoda. If what we heard is true, Zhao will undoubtedly try to attack the Southern Water Tribe."

Lt. Jee nodded. "I know sir."

Zuko nodded back. Jee left the prince alone, but another person came by. He was a larger man with long black hair and beard. He wore the exact same outfit as Zuko, but instead wore a red neck band and black ankle bands. This man was none other than Zuko's father. "Hello son" Ozai said calmly to his son.

"Hey dad," Zuko greeted with a light smile. Ozai and Zuko loved each other greatly. Ozai walked over next to Zuko and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "So how's mom?"

"She's and Song are doing well," Ozai replied. "Song is starting to show a lot more now. As for your mother, it seems she only has a few months left before she's due."

Zuko nodded in understanding. "I can hardly believe I'm going to get another little sibling."

"And another child," Ozai said with a smirk.

Zuko blushed rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, it's not like she didn't like it."

Ozai chuckled and shook his head. "Zuko, I've told you time and time again, it's okay. You're a Kinkbender, we are irresistible and chances are you will end up impregnating most of people on this ship. Speaking of which, Ming said she was feeling woozy earlier and started throwing up. I severely doubt it is sea sickness."

Zuko shook his head and laughed. "Chalk another one up for me." Father and son laughed together. Zuko continued to laugh until he felt something touch his leg.

"Dada!" chirped a small toddler girl. She had black hair that reached to her neck and bright golden eyes. She wore a small red coat.

"Hey Ember," Zuko greeted the small girl as he lifted her into the air. "What are you doing here? Where's your mother?"

"Right here," said another voice. Zuko turned to see a young woman walk toward him. She had black hair that was fashioned and set into to small bumps on the top and two long streaks going down. She had brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a large red coat, similar to Ember's. "I swear I do not understand how you two are not cold."

"Comes with being Kinkbenders my dear Mai," Ozai replied.

Mai rolled her eyes and walked over to Zuko who was cuddling with the toddler girl. "She's about as playful as you were when we were younger. And she has your handsome eyes."

"Maybe, but she has your lovely hair," Zuko said in return as he smiled at her. Mai couldn't help but smile back, and the two leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Well, I better take her in, it's time for her lunch," Mai said, taking the bubbly girl from her father's arms. "Oh, by the way, Ruon Jian and Bolin are still having some trouble walking. Chan is still trying to help them. Looks like you really did a number on them last night." Mai smirked before walking off.

"Oh boy," Zuko said with a groan.

Ozai laughed heartily and shook his head. "You are certainly my son, I can still remember when Iroh could barely walk after the number of times we screwed each other."

"Speaking of which, where is Uncle?" Zuko questioned.

"He's teaching Iroh Junior and Mako some firebending techniques along with Azula. Either that or ogling June again," Ozai replied, rolling his eyes while Zuko laughed. Ozai smiled and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I want you to know Zuko, I'm incredibly proud of you. You've come along amazingly since we've left the Fire Nation. I could not be a happier father than I already am."

Zuko smiled warmly at his father and nodded. "Thanks dad." The two males looked at each other with love in their eyes, knowing that their bond was incredibly strong. Zuko then slowly began to close his eyes and leaned into his father who did the same. Their lips met and meshed together in a flurry of emotions.

Ozai hugged his son to his chest, feeling Zuko's back against his chest. He grazed his hands over Zuko's torso, gently caressing his chest and abdomen. His hands went to his son's nipples and began to pinch then lightly.

"Mmmm!" Zuko moaned into his father's mouth as he played with his nipples. Zuko reached behind him and felt his father's strong hard dick beneath his G-string. Zuko grasped the appendage and began to jerk it with his hands, making his father arch against him. Zuko could feel his father's cock hardening against him and his own was hardening as well. As they continued to pleasure each other, neither stopped the passionate kisses between one another, each fighting for dominance.

Ozai reached down and grasped Zuko's 9-inch member from beneath his own G-string, squeezing it and pumping it. Zuko let out a gasp of pleasure, making him release his father's member. He could feel his Father's 12-inch cock pressed between his ass-cheeks. Zuko could feel his father's precum on his back as well, exciting him even more.

Zuko gasped as he felt something warm wrap around his member. He looked down and saw a younger male with a bald head and blue arrow-shaped tattoos overs his body. He wore orange/yellow clothing, and he was sucking on Zuko's member. "A-A-Aang?!"

"Mmm, tasty as ever Zuko," the young airbender said with a big smile as he pulled away from Zuko's member. He then went back to town on Zuko's cock, sucking on it and teasing his balls with his hands.

"Ugh…Ah…oh-ah…" Zuko continued to moan as Ozai and Aang continued to tease his body. Ozai continued to rub his cock against Zuko's rear and let out soft moans of pleasure. With Aang taking care of his son's cock, Ozai's hands returned to Zuko's nipples, pleasure the raven-haired male even more. Hearing Zuko's moans, Aang knew he was close. He then began to suck even harder, going moving his head back and forth rapidly on Zuko's cock. At the same time, Aang reach over and grabbed Zuko's ass. He spread the cheeks apart, exposing Zuko's entrance. Ozai felt this and could no longer control himself. He positioned himself in front of Zuko's hole and a thrust in. "F-FUCK!"

"Zuko!" Ozai howled as he felt his son's inside wrap tightly around his member. He wasted no time in pulling out and thrusting back in. He took hold of Zuko's arms, and every time he slammed into his son's ass Zuko's body would jerk along. His head bobbed up and down with his tongue hanging out as his father kept fucking him.

When Ozai entered his son, Zuko released his load in Aang's mouth. Aang savored and swallowed every bit. However, he wanted more and Zuko was still hard as a rock. So, Aang quickly removed his pants, exposing his 7-inch hard penis and white ass. He turned around and leaned in. Spreading his own cheeks, Aang forced himself on Zuko's member, taking him inside his ass while Ozai continued to fuck him. "Oh Zuko!" Aang moaned as he felt Zuko's cock slam into him with the same force as his father did to him.

Zuko's head bobbed back in fourth, trapped in an expression of utter pleasure as his father's cock kept slamming him and Aang's tight bubbly ass wrapped around his own member. All of this skyrocketed his nerves beyond his control. At the same time, Ozai and Aang were both ready to cum as well.

"Fuck, Zuko I'm going to cum!" Ozai howled as he forced cock all the way inside his son.

"Me too!" Aang cried out as he rammed his butt all the way down on Zuko's cock.

"AGNI!" Zuko howled as he joined his father and Aang. All three males came, each one releasing large loads. Aang's cock sprayed onto the metal floor of the ship, coating it with his seed. Zuko's seed surged into him, filling his stomach with cum and making it bloat with the massive amounts of spunk. Zuko was filled with his father's seed. While it wasn't the same amount as Zuko surged into Aang, it was very close.

When Ozai's release came to an end, his cock quickly began to deflate as he pulled out of his son's ass. His seed squirted and trailed down Zuko's legs. Aang pulled himself off of Zuko's limp member, letting the firebender nearly fall to the ground. Ozai caught his son and helped him up. "Are you alright son?" Ozai asked Zuko.

"Y-Yeah, I just need to catch my nerves," Zuko replied as he managed to stand on himself. He looked over at saw Aang patting his cum-filled belly with a big grin. "Aang?"

"Sorry Zuko, I saw you two going at it and couldn't help myself," Aang said with his usual grin. "Besides, you didn't let me join last night."

"That was because you were still sore from the night before," Zuko shot back while shaking his head. "Forget it. Go get cleaned up. We will be arriving at the South Pole soon enough. Oh, and tell the others to come up and get ready to meet the tribe."

"Sure thing Zuko," Aang replied. "Oh, and should I get Hasook and Ty Lee?"

Zuko thought for a few minutes before answering. "Sure, they've been punished enough. Just give Ty Lee a few more spanks before you release her. That girl needs to get control of herself." Aang nodded before creating a ball of air and riding off.

"That boy is still as energetic as the day we fished him out of the sea," Ozai said lightly. "Well, I should go find my brother and tell him we will be arriving. I'll see you later son."

"See ya dad," Zuko said as he watched his father walk away. As he did, he turned back to icy landscape as they passed through the frozen water. As the ship sailed, Zuko continued to ponder on what the future could bring and how the Southern Water Tribe would greet them.

**oOoOoOo**

After a few hours, the ship reached its destination. It docked a short distance from the village as not to damage it.

Inside the ship waiting to exit the ship was Zuko followed by several other people. He wore his regular attire with the addition of a sword scabbard on his back and two small dagger scabbards on each of his hips. Behind him stood his father Ozai, his mother Ursa, a lovely woman with long black hair, golden eyes and wore a large red coat that covered her distended belly, his younger sister Azula who was a spitting image of their mother, but with to long bangs on the front of her hair and a lithe athletic form, his even young brother Iroh II, also known as "Junior", who had short black hair and a near similar body structure to his older brother, and his Uncle Iroh, an elder man with a seemingly tubby appearance, key word being "seemingly".

Also by Zuko stood Mai with their daughter Ember in her arms, Ty Lee a bubbly girl with brown hair tied into a long braid and pink clothes, Chan one of Zuko's best friends from the Fire Nation, Ruon Jian another friend of Zuko's, Aang, Mako and Bolin a pair of orphan siblings that joined them, Song an Earth Kingdom girl with great knowledge of medicine that had helped Zuko's uncle when he was sick, and lastly Hasook a rogue waterbender. Behind the group of teens were Lt. Jee, Ming one of Zuko's most loyal soldiers, and lastly June a bounty hunter they had picked up on their travels.

"Alright," Zuko spoke to the group with a determined look. "We're going to meet with the Southern Water Tribe. Everyone know what is expected?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, My family and I will go down there along with Aang, Mako, Bolin, Hasook and June. Hopefully, we'll be able to convince them. Now, let's move out." Some of the soldiers unlocked the door and extended the ramp down to the snow.

"Be careful Zuko," Mai whispered softly.

"Bye daddy!" Ember chirped with a big grin.

Zuko grinned back and waved back at the little girl and smiled. "Bye princess," he said before exiting the boat.

The group headed down into the icy tundra of South Pole. Zuko and Ozai were both wearing their normal attire. Thanks to their Kinkbending and firebending they were perfectly comfortable against the cold air. As for the rest of the group, most of them all wore large parkas to keep them warn. The only exceptions were Aang, who as an airbender was perfectly capable in cold weather, and Hasook, who as a waterbender was used to this kind of weather.

"M-Man this is really cold," Bolin complained as he shivered under his green parka.

"Would you quit complaining?" Hasook growled. "You're an earthbender, suck it up."

"Oh come on Hasook, don't be such a stick in the mud," Aang said lightly.

"Would the three of you behave already," Mako groaned. "We need to make a good impression with the Water Tribe."

"Mako is right, we need to get them to trust us if we want to help them, and so we need to act as a united group," Zuko told the others. All four nodded and followed behind him without question. They headed towards the high snow wall where village rested inside. Zuko spotted and entrance and walked towards it.

"AAAAAAH!" a voice yelled in anger. Zuko looked over and saw a young water tribe male running towards him club in hand. Zuko rolled his eyes and took a step to the left. He stuck out his leg and before the boy could even stop, he tripped and fell face first into the snow.

"Next time, try a little quieter," Zuko said to the boy, who heard growl under the snow. "Aang, help him up."

"Sure thing Zuko!" Aang said with a chipper smile. Using his airbending, he lifted the boy back onto his feet. "You okay?"

The boy blinked several time, then growled and yelled as he raised his club to strike again. That was as far as he got before his entire body, save for his head, was frozen in ice. "I wouldn't do that," Hasook growled.

"You're a waterbender!" another voice cried out. Zuko and his group turned his head to see two young water tribe girls standing at the gate. Behind them, he could see the women, children, and an elder woman.

"K-Katara! Get away!" the boy yelled out, trying desperately to move from his icy encasing.

"Sokka!" the younger teen girl called out. Her hair was tied into a pair of loops and a long braid that reached down to her waist.

' _Katara and Sokka, so these are Hakoda's children,_ ' Zuko thought. He then stared to the older water tribe girl. She seemed about the same age as him, and her hair was set into a long ponytail. ' _And if I were to guess, that is Tonraq's girl Korra._ '

"Who are you and what have you done to my son?" declared an older woman as she walked in front of Katara and Korra.

"Forgive us Lady Kya," Zuko said in a respectful tone, surprising the Water Tribe for knowing the name of Katara and Sokka's mother. "My name is Zuko, and this is my family and some of my friends. We came to give you word from the men of your tribe." All the women began chattering in worry. "They have asked me to give you all safe passage to the Northern Water Tribe because we have discovered a plot devised from the Fire Nation."

"What kind of plot?" asked the elder woman. Zuko figured she was Kanna, mother to Hakoda and Tonraq.

"General Zhao," Zuko hissed the name, "is coming here. He is bringing a small fleet of ship with the intent of completely destroying your village and your tribe." The women and children all began chattering, wondering if what this young male said was true or not.

"Yeah right!" Sokka growled as he struggled against the ice. "You're probably just some Fire Nation scum trying to trick us!"

"Silence you insolent moron!" Azula growled as she glared at Sokka. "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that. We're trying to help you."

"Yeah, and I'm betting you're the princess of the Fire Nation," Sokka said as he continued to glare.

"Actually, she is," Bolin stated. "And Zuko's the prince of it too-OW!" Bolin rubbed the spot on his head where Mako had spotted.

"Azula, when we get back to the ship, you have my permission to use Bolin for Target practice," Zuko growled. Azula smiled while Bolin paled. He looked back at the tribe that gave him wary looks. He sighed. "Yes, it is true. I am Prince Zuko, son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa, and grandson to Fire Lord Azulon. However, we no longer have any connection to the Lord of the Fire Nation." The tribe still gave him a skeptical look. Zuko sighed, knowing he would have to reveal his story. "Three years ago, my family and I were banished by the Fire Lord himself. We were exiled from our home, forced to roam the world. However, instead of wallowing in our misfortune, we decided to rectify the problems our nation caused. For the last two years, we have been going about the world, fending off our Nation's soldiers from countless Earth Kingdom villages and gathering people from all walks of life into our forces."

"Yeah!" Aang said with a chipper smile as he airbended a ball of air and started riding it around the group. "We're all one big happy family!"

"You're an airbender!" Korra exclaimed in amazement.

"Yep!" Aang grinned. "And Bolin's an earthbender and Hasook is a waterbender!"

"If you are a waterbender, then why are you with these firebenders?" The old woman asked Hasook.

Hasook blew some hair from his face and looked away. "None of your business granny."

"Hasook, behave," Zuko told the waterbender. He turned back to the water tribe. "As I said, we mean you no harm. We only wish to help you."

"And how can we believe you?" Korra growled. "Like Sokka said, how do we know you're not trying to trick us? You have no proof."

"Actually, I do," Zuko replied. He reached to his right side and unsheathed the dagger. It was a dingy-white curved blade with a serrated edge. Despite its color, it shined beneath the sunlight. The hilt of the dagger was covered in brown leather and blue bandages. At the end was a small sharp tooth tied to a string tied to the base of the hilt. The entire Water Tribe gasped as Zuko revealed the blade.

"That is Hakoda's dagger," Kya said in fear. "How did you get it?!"

"It was a gift," Zuko replied. "As I said, we met with the men of your tribe before. It was during a fight that we met, they were battling off a group of soldiers that were sent to kill them, but we managed to intervene. Actually, it was with this dagger that Hakoda saved my life." Zuko smiled as he held the dagger in his hand, remembering the kind water tribe man. He looked back to the tribe. He could tell that they seemed intrigued, but still weren't sure of whether or not Zuko spoke the truth. "If you still do not believe me, the let me say this-" Zuko took a deep breath and began to sing.

" _Let the ocean guide you home-_  
For the water knows the way  
No matter how far you roam,  
It will lead you back to me

_If you lose your way somehow,_  
just ask the moon to light your path.  
For the spirits of the sky and of the sea-  
they will always bring you back to me"

Zuko looked to the tribe and saw Katara, Kya, and Kanna all had startled looks on their faces. He looked back and saw even Sokka had the same expressions.

"That's the lullaby I used to sing to Hakoda and Tonraq when he was just a child," Kanna said in shock.

"And he used to sing it to Katara and Sokka when they were younger," Kya said in awe.

"And Tonrag sung it to Korra," another woman said, Zuko identifying her as Tonraq's wife Senna and Korra's mother.

"He actually sung it to me when we first met," Zuko said rubbing the back of his head. "It happened about two months ago. My friends and I tried to help them, and I saved Hakoda from getting attacked from behind, but I accidentally lost my footing and fell. I hit my head against a rock, knocking myself out. I woke up to Hakoda singing that song, telling me that it helped his children sleep, and he thought it could work with me since my concussion was peaceful. Before we left, he told me that if the dagger wasn't enough to convince you all, then to sing that song as a sign of peace and goodwill."

The Water Tribe looked at each other, uncertain of how to react. They all turned to Kya and Kanna, wondering what they would think.

"No one who did not know my husband at such a personal level would know that lullaby," Kya managed to say, pressing her hands to her chest. "I…I believe you." She smiled warmly at Zuko, her eyes beginning to water.

"As do I," Kanna added. "You could have easily eliminated us all in a matter of minutes, yet you came peacefully and gave us information on our men that we've been rather desperate to hear." The other women seemed to agree with that statement.

Zuko nodded back. He looked over to see Sokka with a stunned expression. "Hasook, free Sokka," he said, and Hasook did as followed. Sokka nearly fell by his sudden freedom, but Zuko caught him and helped him up.

"Uh…thanks, I guess," Sokka said with uncertainty. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to agree with his family. No one who did not know his dad on a personal level like that would know that lullaby.

"I thank you all for your kindness and for believing my story," Zuko told the Water Tribe. "However, we are far from safe. As I said, Zhao plans to come and destroy what remains of your tribe. This was confirmed by one of the soldiers captured when I fought with your tribe."

"If what you say is true, then what do you plan to do to help us?" Kanna asked. The rest of the Water Tribe looked at Zuko, all with equal curiosity and concern.

"We plan to offer you all safe passage to the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko said, earning surprised gasps from the tribe. "From what I understand, the Northern Water Tribe is a fortress and has been fending off the Fire Nation's forces for years. You will all be kept safe upon our ship and we will transport all of you safely to the North Pole. You will all be safe there and protected until the war comes to an end."

"So you're telling us we need to move," Senna said in shock. "Leave our home?"

"Are you nuts?!" Korra growled angrily. "We're not leaving our home. We're not running away! We can defend ourselves thank you very much."

"Yeah, we noticed," Hasook said rolling his eyes. "I mean, with his great warrior-ness here, you have all the protection you need."

"Hey!" Sokka growled, realizing he was the one being insulted.

"Hasook!" Zuko growled in anger. He stared down the waterbender who shut up instantly. He turned back to the tribe. "I know that this is a lot to take in, but it is necessary. Your tribe is in danger. Without any experienced warriors or waterbenders, you clearly stand no chance."

"Wanna bet?!" Korra declared. She thrust her hand forward and a clump of snow moved to her will right at Zuko.

Which was quickly stopped by a flare of fire. "Thanks Mako," Zuko said. Mako nodded in understanding. "Not bad Korra. Your fathers did say that you and Katara were waterbenders, however you are not properly trained. However, if you come with us, you will."

"What are you saying?" Katara asked, though deep in her mind she hoped it was what she thought.

"You will learn how to waterbend properly," Zuko stated. "There are many skilled Masters in the North Pole, and I'm sure there will be some that would be willing to teach you. Even so, along the way, Hasook will be able to help you learn a few tricks as well." Hasook huffed but made no argument.

"Do you hear that Korra? We can finally learn waterbending!" Katara said excitedly. All her life, she wanted to learn waterbending, to learn the ancient art of her kind, but never could since there were no waterbenders left in the South Pole. Before the men left for the war, the waterbenders left and had yet to be heard from.

Korra, despite her earlier anger, did like the idea to master her waterbending. As for Kanna, she felt much differently about the situation.

"Are you sure this is the only way for us to remain safe?" the old woman asked.

"I'm afraid so," Zuko replied. "Zhao's forces will be here in about a week, and we may be able to fight them off once, but Zhao will no doubt bring more to try and take us out again. As far as I can tell, there is no other way."

"We have already got the consent of Hakoda to escort you to the North Pole," Ozai added. "You will be treated with honor and respect on our ship and will be taken care off until we reach the North Pole."

Kanna looked at the group before them. As much as she hated to admit it, there was no other way. She let out a soft sigh in defeat. "Very well, we will come with you to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Kanna, are you sure?" Kya asked in surprise.

Kanna offered a small smile. "I trust Hakoda's judgment. If he believes that this group of skilled fighters can take us to the North Pole safely, then I believe him." Kya blinked in surprise several times before smiling and nodding. "Well, we all better get packing."

"Agreed," Zuko said with a smile, happy to know that the Water Tribe would be coming with them. "Aang, go get Jee and send in the soldiers to help with the moving."

"Yes sir!" Aang said with a chipper smile as he used his glider to fly off to the ship.

**oOoOoOo**

The moving went off without a hitch, and now Zuko's ship had many more residents riding aboard on their way to the North Pole.

From what he counted, there were 15 women including Kya, Kanna, and Senna, 7 children, and Sokka, Katara and Korra, all of which were in the middle. Much to his surprise, he, Korra, and Sokka all shared the same age, and Katara was only a year younger like his sister.

Speaking of which, in order to make sure that everyone had proper room, some of the tribe had been split. The children had all been set into rooms with their mothers. Kya and Senna now shared a room with June and Ming, Sokka shared with Aang, and Katara and Korra were sharing with Azula. Iroh, surprisingly enough, allowed for Kanna to share his room with him, so that left plenty of room for any others who would join them on their journey.

As the ship started to leave the frozen tundra of the South Pole, Zuko stood atop the deck and was deep in thought. He was glad that the Southern Water Tribe had decided to trust him and join him on a safe passage back to the North Pole. He could tell that Kanna had some misgivings about it, but he would try to find out about it later. He was just glad that he did not need to resort to his other method of "persuading" them, which was really hard. All the women were lovely, especially Kya, Senna, Katara and Korra. Sokka was rather handsome as well. He was nearly the same height as Zuko and had a bit less muscle than him, but was still rather impressive. Simply thinking about it made him hard.

"Zuko?" a familiar voice called. Zuko turned only his head and saw Katara, Korra and Sokka all looking at him.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Zuko questioned as he turned around, exposing his hard member that stretched the meager underwear.

All three Water Tribe teens blushed in shock at the sight of Zuko's impressive member. As much as all of them did not want to admit it (especially Sokka), Zuko was extremely attractive. That near-naked clothing exposed his perfect body and seemed unaffected by the cold. They could all see his hard cock stretching the G-string. From his position, Sokka could see the most of the man-meat and Zuko's impressive ballsack.

"I…uh…we…um…" Katara stammered, trying and failing to look away from Zuko's package. It was as if some unknown force was calling her towards it. Korra and Sokka felt just the same.

"We…um…just wanted to...um," Korra stuttered, completely flustered. It was bad enough that Zuko was so attracted, but after seeing his father and some of the other males on the ship, she was having trouble controlling themselves.

"W-We just wanted t-thank you f-for helping our t-tribe," Sokka managed to say. "I-I-I know I was being a jerk before, you know, b-because you're a firebender and all. B-But if my d-dad trusts you, I-I guess w-we can too."

Zuko smiled at the Water Tribe members, making them swoon even more. "Not a problem you guys. It was the least I can do, especially with what my nation's done to yours. It was also the least I can do after your fathers helped me. Hakoda saved my life and Tonraq helped my family since Azula had been feeling ill at the time." As he spoke, he began to sway his body, making it near impossible to look away from his swaying member that was just barely held by the G-string.

"Uh…" Katara barely voiced, unable to look away from Zuko's member. Sokka and Korra were in the same state, watching as Zuko's body moved around. His muscles and skin seemed to glow beneath the moonlight, and his eyes had an odd golden glow around them. The center of their attention was of course his penis, which none of them could look away from. It was almost as if their eyes would not allow them to look away, as if some external force was making them stare.

"C-C-Can I ask a q-question?" Korra managed to say. Her body felt incredibly hot, especially around her stomach and chest. She could also feel her womanhood and breasts almost aching for something. Katara was just the same, and Sokka was trying to hold down the erection forming in his pants.

"What?" Zuko said, though he already expected the answer.

"W-W-Why do y-you wear t-those c-clothes?" Korra managed to say, barely able to hold on.

"Because…I'm a Kinkbender," Zuko said, ripping of his G-string and freeing his member before the trio. That was all it took for them to lose control.

Blue and white clothes were tossed around and Zuko found himself in the middle of the trio. Each one of them was beautiful in their own right. Korra was taller than Katara and had much more muscle, but Katara surprisingly had bigger breasts, each a bit smaller than her head. Sokka had a lean figure and sported an 8-inch member. It may have been shorter than his, but Sokka's had a bit more girth to it.

Zuko smirked at the three bodies before him. He first leaned towards Katara and kissed her on the lips. Katara nearly melted at the kiss, feeling amazing surges of pleasure pass through her body. He takes a hold of her breast, squeezing it and making the waterbender moan in sudden pleasure. He pulls away, smirking at Katara's stunned expression. He then turned to Korra who seemed to be begging for the same attention. He gave her the same treatment, kissing her on the lips and squeezing her breasts, making Korra utterly speechless. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her body react to Zuko's touches without question. Zuko pulled away once more, liking the expression on Korra's face. He then turned to Sokka, who had the most uncertainty on his face. Zuko quickly washed it away as he pressed his lips to Sokka's claiming the Water Tribe warrior as well. Even if he had no breasts, Zuko grabbed Sokka's pectoral, squeezing it under his hand and using his firebending to warm the male's body. Sokka moaned softly, barely able to contain himself as his and Zuko's erect members touched.

Watching the two members touch was all it took for Korra and Katara to throw their own inhibitions aside. The two went on either side of the kissing males and began to touch their cocks. They first felt Zuko's, the first member they had ever touched, it felt strong and vital, almost pulsating with energy. Korra, feeling bold, took hold of Zuko's balls in her hand, which were far larger that Sokka's. Katara then stared at her brother's member, which was leaking nearly as much precum as Zuko's. Feeling brave, he grasped it in her hand. The moment she did, Sokka jerked forward, rubbing his tip against Zuko.

Zuko mentally smirked at the Water Tribe trio was actively tending to him. He pulled away from Sokka, smiling at the gasp of sadness that escaped the young male. Pushed down on his shoulders, forcing Sokka on his knees so that his face was at the same level as Zuko's member. Katara and Korra joined Sokka as they gazed before Zuko's cock. As if it were calling them, all three placed their tongues on it, causing Zuko to let out a soft moan of pleasure.

The trio continued to lick around Zuko's member. Sokka was licking on the tip, savoring the taste. Never in his life would he think he'd like the taste of another man's seed, but it was delicious. Katara trailed up and down his member while Korra sucked on his balls. Zuko leaned against the railing of the ship as the trio continued to tend to his aching and pulsing member.

"Agni," Zuko gasped as he felt the trio tease his member. Sokka moved on from licking to sucking on the tip of his member. Katara joined Korra, taking one of Zuko's nuts in her mouth and sucking on it. Zuko continued to moan and gasp under the night sky. The three then began switching with each other, each getting to taste and suck on Zuko's member and balls. They continued this pattern until Korra was sucking on the tip and Sokka and Katara began to suck and lick the sides of Zuko's cock. Zuko clutched the railing as his knees began to feel weak and his dick was nearly at its limit.

"F-Fuck! I-I can't hold back anymore!" Zuko moaned loudly. He let out a howl of pleasure and his balls tightened and a surge of cum shot out of him. Sokka had his mouth on the tip, so Zuko's sudden released filled his mouth so quickly he nearly gagged. He pulled away from the member, letting the geyser of cum rain down upon the Water Tribe trio. All three eager gulp down as much as they could take in their mouths, savoring each bit of Zuko's seed in their mouths.

Zuko gasped in relief as his release came to an end. Sokka, Katara and Korra were all covered in Zuko's seed. As if drawn by the white substance, the trio began licking each other of the sticky stuff. Katara, free of any inhibitions she had and feeling even bolder than before, planted a kiss on her brother's lips, sharing each other's cum-filled mouths with one another. Korra, so turned on by the scene before her, joined in the three-way kiss.

Zuko stared at the scene before him with a satisfied grin. He reached over and grabbed Katara by the shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. Along with bigger breasts, Katara also had a fat tight ass that jiggled after a quick spank. Zuko's rod was pressed between her cheeks as he grabbed and fondled her breast. "Oh La!" Katara moaned loudly as Zuko squeezed her big boobs.

"You squeal just like your father," Zuko said seductively before claiming Katara's lips with his own again. Sokka and Korra did not want to be left out of the heated session and quickly joined in. Sokka moved in close and latched his lips on his sister's hard tit, sucking on it with all his might. Korra spread her cousin's legs, exposing her hairless clit and began to eat her out. Katara continued to scream and moan as he body was racked with pleasure.

The four continued their session throughout the night, each one moaning in pleasure and desire. Since they were at the front deck of the ship, the scene was far from private. Man of the soldiers and Zuko's friends had caught the quartet in the scene, but none said anything. Most of them just smiled, knowing that Zuko had claimed three more into his ranks of lovers. However, two who had caught the scene were the mothers of the Water tribe members.

Kya and Senna could barely believe what they saw. Their children were having intercourse with the banished prince of the Fire Nation. Not only that, they were doing it with each other as well. It wasn't that uncommon for members of the same family to have intercourse with each other, but neither expected their children to be caught into such an intense frenzy of lust.

"My son is a kinkbender," a voice spoke from behind the two women. They looked back to see Ursa walking towards them. She no longer wore her coat, so it was easy to see her distended belly beneath her dress.

"Kinkbender? I thought they were only legends," Senna said in surprise.

"Far from it, Kinkbenders are very real," Ursa replied. "Zuko inherited this gift from his father, and I honestly could not be happier."

"What do you mean?" Kya asked curiously.

"When we were banished, Zuko was very different," Ursa replied. "Zuko got that scar on his face from protecting Azula and I from Zhao. Zuko challenged him for the right to the throne, and would had won had Zhao not broken the rules and tried to attack us. Even so, no one dared question him and thus Zuko was banished. We did not need to go, but Ozai and I refused to leave our son alone. For a year, Zuko became angrier and angrier, and then became more depressed. He even once considered taking his own life." Ursa closed her eyes shut at the memory. She didn't need her eyes open to see the shocked expressions on Kya and Senna's faces. "It was at that time that his Kinkbending abilities became apparent. The discovery of these powers gave Zuko new life and new happiness that I never thought he'd experience. All the members on this ship are Zuko's lovers and love him very much, and he loves all of us. He wishes to share that love with the world, which is why we began this quest to help the world. He wants to create an era of peace and love, and with his kinkbending, I believe he can. He already has brought peace to your children."

As much as they didn't want to admit it, Ursa was right. Kya and Senna could see the happy and excited expressions on their children, something neither of them expected to see since the men left the village. Perhaps this firebender and kinkbender could truly be the key to peace after all.

"He's helped bring peace to all of us, and then some," Ursa said with a light smile as she rubbed her stomach. Kya and Senna looked at her oddly, but the realization left them with stunned expressions.

"Wait, you mean that that's…" Senna began, but found herself unable to continue.

Ursa nodded. "Yes. It is, and I couldn't be happier. I always wanted another child, another to add to the amazing family that I have. I can also see that you two feel the same." Kya and Senna both blushed brightly at the statement and looked away. Ursa chuckled lightly as she turned around. "Well, if you ever wish to expand your family, just consider that my son is always willing and able, as is my husband and every other male on this ship. I'm sure young Sokka may be interested as well when he's finished." Kya and Senna watched Ursa leave them, still trapped in the thoughts that now filled their mind.

"FUCK!" Katara screamed as she came for the second time. All four of them had been lost in the frenzy of sex and lust. After her first climax, Katara and Korra switched places with the other three tending to her body. Zuko had gone to her snatch while Katara and Sokka each tended to her tits. Then Sokka had his chance, where he got a blowjob from his sister and Zuko while he ate Korra out. After both released for the second time Katara was brought to the center again where Zuko gave her the same treatment as Korra and Sokka each went down to her tits again. All three of them came twice already, and they were still begging for more.

"I can't take it anymore! Zuko!" Katara screamed as loud as she could. The prince looked down at the waterbender. "Zuko I need you inside me! I can't hold it anymore! I need it!"

Zuko knew this was coming, and couldn't help but smile at Katara. He leaned down and kissed her and looked into her sapphire blue eyes. "Very well Katara," he whispered softly. He bragged each of Katara's legs and spread them wide, exposing her dripping wet vagina. Smirking, he positioned his member towards the entrance that had been lubricated from Katara's previous orgasms. Zuko took a firm hold of Katara's legs before pushing in with one powerful thrust.

"AAAAAAH!" Katara screamed as her virginity was literally ripped apart and Zuko's large member filled her womanhood to the brim. She could feel the engorged member completely inside her and stretching her womanhood. Despite her scream, Zuko knew that in order to make her feel better was to continue. Without any hesitation, Zuko pulled out and plunged back in, making Katara scream once more.

Zuko continued to thrust in and out of Katara, each time making her body jerk and her voice scream as loud as it could. However, it wasn't long before her screams of pain became scream of undeniable pleasure.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed, her face trapped in pure satisfaction and amazement at the intense pleasure that racked her body. Each one of Zuko's thrust filled her completely and made her cry out for more. Her breasts bounced around in rhythm with Zuko's thrusts and his hips left a loud slap each time they hit against her plump rear.

Watching the scene before them, Sokka and Korra began to play with themselves as well. Korra fingered herself while Sokka pumped his own member. Each of them wanted to be in Katara's position and her screams of pleasure only made them want it more.

"Oh La! ZUKO!" Katara continued to scream. Her eyes were glazed over as Zuko continued to fuck her senselessly. She could barely come up with a coherent thought anymore, as all she could feel was the intense pleasure that Zuko gave her body. It was so intense that she could feel her orgasm coming closer and closer. "Zuko! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Katara screamed as loud as her voice would allow.

"Cum for me Katara! Cum for me!" Zuko howled as he continued to fuck Katara. Her snatch was incredibly tight and felt amazing. Zuko could feel his own release coming soon. Katara let out a long loud moan/scream as her orgasm came. Her womanhood clenched tighter around his member, pushing Zuko over the same edge. He roared loudly as his release overflowed into Katara's pussy. "Katara!"

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed as she felt Zuko's magnificent seed fill her womb. Katara could barely breathe as she felt her womb be filled with Zuko's seed. Her stomach became bloated and expanded as Zuko's juices filled her entirely.

After what felt like an eternity, Zuko gasped as his release came to an end. He pulled out and Katara's snatch managed to close up before almost any of his seed escaped. Zuko couldn't help but smirk at the dazed yet satisfied expression left on Katara's face as she lay with her bloated stomach. She was now his.

"ZUKO!" Korra's voice called out. Zuko turned around and saw Korra desperately fingering herself. "I can't take it Zuko! I need you inside me! I can't do it myself! I need you!" She screamed loudly. Her snatch was wet with desire from her previous climaxes, and from watching her cousin get fucked senselessly.

Zuko smirked. "Well, I do live to please," he said slyly. He grabbed Korra's arm and stood her up. He then grabbed each of her legs and lifted her off of the ground so that she was suspended in the air and her snatch was right above his still rock-hard member. Zuko smirked before releasing her, letting gravity force his member inside her.

Korra let out a similar scream of pain as Katara first had as her hymen was torn open. Like with Katara, Zuko wasted no time in fucking the older waterbender. Using his amazing strength he lifted her off of his member before bringing her down with great force.

Zuko fucked her fast and hard, using gravity to intensify the strength of each thrust. It didn't take long for Korra's cries of pain became screams of pleasure. Her head bobbed up and down with each thrust, and her face retained an expression of unrivaled pleasure. Her breast flung up and down with each thrust as well.

Watching the scene before him, Sokka was pumping his cock, desperate for a release that didn't seem to want to come. It was as if something was preventing him from cumming. His breath was becoming ragged and his desire for release kept rising.

"Fuck! Zuko! Fuck!" Korra continued to scream with a big goofy grin on her face as she was plowed by Zuko. Her entire body jerked and writhed with pleasure she had never felt before. Each time she went up, and her mind slowly recovered, it all came crashing down with Zuko's cock bulldozing its way inside her. It all became so much that she could feel her climax ready to release. "Fu-uck! Zuko! I-I'm going to c-c-cu-AH!"

Korra reached her climax, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her insides clenched harder around Zuko's cock, pushing him over the edge as well. "K-Korra!" he howled as he released his essence inside her. Korra flung her head back, gaping and grinning as her womb was filled and stretched by the sheer amount of seed inside her womb.

Zuko let out a gasp as his climax came to an end. Korra fell limp in his arms, still gasping and reeling from the incredible experience. Ever so carefully, Zuko lifted Korra off of his member and set her next to Katara, who was still trying to catch her breath. Zuko stared at the two waterbenders, both utterly trapped in faces of pure bliss and satisfaction. The sight alone was enough to make him smirk.

He then looked over to the remaining Water Tribe male. He smirked as he saw Sokka laying on his stomach with his ass in the air. The poor warrior was desperately trying to climax, but his cock would not allow him. It was engorged and pulsing with the need to release. Zuko could hear the short gasps that left his mouth as he tried desperately to cum. Little did Sokka know that it was actually because of Zuko that he could not cum.

While Zuko's kinkbending could intensify one's release, it could also prevent it. Zuko knew from experience that sometimes, the waiting made the outcome all the more pleasurable.

He trotted over to Sokka, taking the view before him. Sokka had a lean body, not as muscular as Zuko, but pretty close. He also had his sister's and cousin's ass. "What's wrong Sokka?" Zuko said slyly as he leaned down. Sokka could barely hear him though. "Having some trouble cumming? Yeah, I've been there. You know what's the best cure for that?" Zuko waited a few seconds before answering. He grinned darkly. "A good old fashioned fucking."

Zuko trotted over behind Sokka's ass. He gave it a hard slap on each cheek, making Sokka cry out in surprise and underlying pleasure. Zuko smirked at the reaction. Grabbed Sokka's ass and spread the cheeks apart, exposing Sokka's pucker. Zuko's cock was already slathered in his own and Katara's and Korra's juices, so at least that would make it easier. Zuko took a firm hold of Sokka's rear and thrust his shaft all the way inside it.

Sokka, unlike his sisters, let out no scream. His eyes widened, his mouth went agape, but no sound came out.

"I know it hurts Sokka," Zuko said in a much softer voice. "But I promise, I'll make you feel good." Zuko pulled out of Sokka's ass and thrust back in again. This time, Sokka let out a small grunt. This was enough for Zuko to continue.

Zuko thrust in and out of Zuko, plunging his manhood into the warrior's ass. Sokka stopped trying to pump his own member and his arms instead lay flat on the floor. As Zuko continued to thrust, Sokka slowly began to regain feeling in his body. He could feel the sheer size of Zuko's cock inside him. He could feel as Zuko thrust inside him, filling completely with each thrust. And then, he felt Zuko hit a certain spot inside him that finally made him scream.

"Ah!" Sokka cried out as Zuko's member rammed itself against his prostate. His head jerked back and his arm moved forward so he could support himself.

"Perfect," Zuko said with a sly grin. He readjusted his grip on Sokka's ass before pulling out and thrusting back inside him once more, hitting his special spot once again, and making him scream once again.

Zuko struck Sokka's spot with great force and rhythm, each time making the Water Tribe male cry out. Zuko then proceeded to take a much slower pace, going into an easier rhythm than he had with the girls. Sokka's head was down, and his grunts became quiet. Zuko then began to speed up again, and when he struck Sokka's spot with greater force than before, the Water Tribe warrior threw his head back, a clear grin on his face. "Fuck me Zuko! Fuck me until I can't walk straight anymore! I need you to fuck me NOW!"

Zuko smirked at Sokka's reaction. He reached down and grabbed his arms, pulling Sokka back and began to intensify his thrusts.

Zuko plowed Sokka's as with great force, and Sokka was moving perfectly to his will. He held onto his arms tightly, making it so that every time he pulled out, he'd ram himself inside Sokka even harder than before. Sokka's head kept bobbing up and down, his eyes seemed to roll back and his tongue flailing in his open mouth. He now understood the pleasure his sister and cousin went through, and was loving every single second of it. Each time his prostate was struck, he would scream out Zuko's name in utter ecstasy. His member, still desperate for release, bobbed in rhythm with Zuko's thrusting.

As he continued to ram himself inside of Sokka, Zuko could feel himself ready to release. Sokka was just as tight as his family members, which made it all the sweeter. At the same time, he knew how desperate Sokka was release. He decided it was time for the final climax. "I'm nearly there Sokka. I know how much you want to cum. Now it's okay. Cum."

With those simple words, Zuko's hold on his member was released, as was all of Sokka's control. "AAARRROOOHHH!" Sokka howled as he ejaculated all over the floor beneath him. Never in his life had he come so much, and never in his life had it felt so good.

When he came, Sokka's insides clenched around Zuko's member, putting the firebender over the edge as well. "Sokka!" he howled before plunging himself fully inside the male and releasing his seed inside him. Sokka could barely grasp a single thought as he felt Zuko's spunk surge into him like an avalanche. Like his sister and cousin, his stomach became bloated from the sheer amount of seed that filled his stomach.

Zuko let out a strained gasp as his fourth release of the night came to its end. He released Sokka's arms, letting the water tribe warrior fall onto the floor limply. His ass slid off Zuko's now flaccid member with ease, and Zuko could see small squirts of cum dripping out. He also saw Sokka's member was flaccid as well, empty and limp from the release which now stained the floor.

Zuko smiled light as he managed to stand. He went over and picked Sokka up. He put the Water tribe warrior on a mat of furs that had been set by the soldiers that had seen the scene. After putting Sokka there, he did the same with Katara and Korra. Zuko set himself in the bed of furs as well, putting himself in the middle of the trio. All three of them were on the verge of falling unconscious, but had enough strength to cuddle against Zuko. Korra slept on his right and Sokka slept on his left while Katara slept atop Zuko's chest. Zuko smiled fondly at the trio and carefully pulled the blankets over them before falling asleep himself.

As the four slept, Ozai watched from above the deck, smiling. He could not be prouder of his son. He had a great destiny before him, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

**And there it is. Zuko the Kinkbender is back!**

**I hope you guys like it. It took a lot to make it work out. I'm betting a lot of you were surprised by the pairings I started off with. As Zutoraang and I have said before, Ozai could have been a good guy. We like him as a good guy and think he could have been a good father. Also, considering he is a Kinkbender as well, it would be obvious that he and Zuko would do it. He taught Zuko all he knows about Kinkbending, and then some.**

**As you can tell, I turned Korra into Sokka and Katara's cousin. Before you say anything, I did see the season premiere of LOK and am planning to implement on that. I will be re-arranging the families so they can fit into the story, but they will still be their amazing selves.**

**As you also probably noticed, Zuko is far older than he was in the show. All the characters that will be involved in the lemons will be age appropriate, as not to offend anyone.**

**Next Time – The Southern Air Temple  
After receiving an important message, Zuko, Aang and the others go on an emergency trip to the Southern Air Temple. They find Fire Nation soldiers have taken over and enslaved the airbenders. They must work together to free the temple. Also, Aang will learn something about his past forever.**

**Until next time! Please review, and no flaming or trolls!**


	2. ZKB 02

**Zuko the Kinkbender**

**Summary: After being banished for three years by Fire Lord Azulon, Zuko and his family travel the world working to gather an army to fight against the war. However, Zuko has a secret power, and ancient bending art thought lost. Will this power help end the war and fight against a mysterious new enemy? Zuko/Everyone. Warning, not for those under 18 or the faint of heart.**

**This is an Zuko/Everyone story, which means Zuko will be paired up with most of the characters. This means there will be hentai, yaoi, and yuri in it. There will also be several new OC characters added into the mix. Also, some of the characters will have redesigns that will fit their new roles.**

**Chapter 02 – The Southern Air Temple**

If there was one thing Zuko could always find himself enjoying, it was flying atop Aang’s flying bison Appa.

When Zuko and Aang met, he also had the pleasure of meeting Aang’s best animal friend. The giant bison had an instant liking to Zuko, and the feeling was mutual. Over the course of their travels, having a flying bison in his ranks turned out to be a good thing. Whether it was for battle strategies, or just for a relaxing flight, Zuko always enjoyed flying on the bison. Sadly, this flight was not for enjoyment.

It had been a week since Zuko’s ship visited the Southern Water Tribe and the family atop his boat became even larger. He convinced the tribe to come with them to the North Pole so that they can be safe from the war. It had also been a week since he claimed the Water Tribe trio of Katara, her brother Sokka, and her cousin Korra, as his fellow lovers. The morning after their intense love making, none of them seemed bothered by the event, and admitted that they liked it and wanted to experience more and learn more about Zuko himself. Zuko was only happy to oblige.

In the following week, the ship sailed across the ocean with the intent of coming to Kyoshi Island, a small Earth Kingdom Island that housed the legendary Kyoshi Warriors. During that time, Zuko was far from idle. Along with tending to make sure that the Water Tribe was adjusting well, he gave them the same treatment the trio before. At the moment, the only members of the Water Tribe he had yet to lay were Kya and Senna. They knew about his kinkbending, but were still unsure. Zuko did not push them into it. Along with that, he would entertain the children aboard the ship with his firebending, and trained with his friends and family. However, their trek became a bit sidetracked when an important message that came to his ship.

In fact, Zuko could still remember the events that happened before he left the ship.

**_Flashback_ **

_In Zuko’s private quarters, said firebender was in the middle of a heated orgy of lust and sex._

_“ZUKO!” screamed an excitedly lustful Katara as she was pounded by Zuko’s large shaft. She lay on her chest atop his bed, which was more than big enough for at least 10 people. Since that first night, the young waterbender could not get enough of Zuko’s cock inside her. At the same time, Mai and Song were each rubbing their naked forms against Zuko’s body, letting out soft moans._

_“Oh FUCK!” Korra cried out as she was being double teamed by the bending brothers Mako and Bolin. Both were large, but neither as big as Zuko. Mako’s was longer and slimmer while Bolin’s was shorter and thicker. Bolin was plowing Korra’s snatch while Mako fucked her ass. The two had been eyeing the elder waterbender for quite a while, and Korra had been doing the same, so it was only a matter of time before they got together. They were standing next to the bed with Korra elevated by their members._

_“M-Mako! Sh-She’s so t-tight!” Bolin moaned as he rammed his shaft inside the waterbender._

_“Hold on Bolin, don’t let go yet!” Mako exclaimed, though he was not having much ease either controlling himself._

_Lying on the bed along with Zuko and the girls, Azula was riding Aang’s cock wildly. The female firebender was slamming herself on the airbender’s member, crying out in ecstasy. “Aang! Aang! Fuck! Fuck!” she screeched joyously._

_“Damn Azula, you sure love to fuck,” Aang chuckled as he squeezed Azula’s naked breasts while he fucked her raw._

_On the floor near the bed, Sokka, Hasook, Chan, and Ruon Jian were all joined in a four-way suck-circle. Sokka sucked on Chan’s cock, Chan sucked on Hasook, Hasook sucked on Ruon Jian, and Ruon Jian sucked on Sokka. All four were letting out lustful moans as they sucked on each other’s cocks._

_Lastly, Ty Lee and Iroh Junior were fucking as well, but in a different sense. Zuko had a massive assortment of sex toys, and Ty Lee was using one of the strap-on dildos to fuck Iroh’s ass._

_“ZUKOOO!!!” Katara screamed as Zuko came inside her cunt, filling her to the brim with seed. She slumped on the bed with a dazed satisfied expression. Her eyes were rolled up and her tongue hung out of her satisfied grin. He pulled out of Katara’s cum-filled pussy, watching as his white seed dripped from it. He gave her ass a hard spank, making her squeal in pleasure once more._

_Song and Mai left Zuko’s side and crawled over to Katara, flipping her over and both began sucking on her  big breasts, making her moan once more. Zuko had fucked both girls before going down on Katara, but he was far from finished._

_He looked over and saw Aang and Azula resting on each other, obviously having climaxed as well. He snapped his fingers at them, making both rise up and look at him. He motions them to come over to him and they did as told. They immediately went to work, licking and sucking on Zuko’s still hard member, cleaning and tasting the combined liquids that coated it. As they did, Zuko grabbed each of their asses and started fingering their holes._

_“Oh Fuck!” Korra’s moans caught Zuko’s ear. He turned and saw that she was now being fucked by Hasook while she sucked off Sokka. Mako was now getting fucked by his younger brother while he jerked off both Chan and Ruon Jian. Ty Lee was still fucking Iroh Junior in the ass, this time in a different position._

_“It’s so good seeing everyone getting along,” Zuko said with a smirk. He smacked both Aang and Azula’s asses, making them both squeal. He grabbed Azula’s body and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips to her, tasting himself in the process. He then rammed himself inside her, making her scream for him._

_“Oh Zuzu!” Azula screamed, loving the feeling of her brother inside her. Zuko plowed his sister’s insides, driving her mind wild. As he did, Aang began to lick all over Zuko’s body, tasting the sweaty firebender and savoring it. While he continued to plow Azula’s insides, he spanked Aang’s ass, making the airbender moan and yelp with pleasure._

_A knock on the door caught Zuko’s attention. “Come in,” he called._

_Lt. Jee entered the room. He was not fazed by the orgy before him, having been part of many himself. “Sir, we recently received word that there is going to be a Fire Nation raid on the Southern Air Temple.”_

_Zuko’s eyes widened in shock. Aang stopped his action and he and Zuko looked at each other. Zuko’s face went to a determined expression and nodded to Aang. Aang nodded back in understanding with a grateful smile. Zuko turned back to Jee and said, “Prepare Appa for departure. Tell Jun and three soldiers to prepare as well. I will come shortly after.”_

_“Yes sir,” Jee replied before closing the door._

_“W-What’s going on?” Sokka’s voice called. He was bent over the edge of the bed with Ty Lee plowing his ass with her strapon. She had moved on from Iroh Jr., who was now fucking Korra._

_“The Southern Air Temple is being attacked,” Zuko replied. While he had stopped, Azula continued to ride his cock wildly._

_“That’s where I come from, I grew up there for most of my life,” Aang explained. “We need to go there and help.”_

_“Correct,” Zuko replied. “The soldiers are getting Appa, Aang’s flying bison, ready for departure. So sadly, our fun needs to come to an end. But first…” Zuko intensified his thrusts inside Azula while his hands went to Aang’s member and he pumped the airbender’s cock._

_“AH!” The two yelled as they came._

_“Fuck!” Zuko howled as he also came within his sister._

**oOoOoOo**

Zuko couldn’t help but smirk at the session. It was one of the best in a long time he’s had. However, he couldn’t think about that now, he had an Air Temple to save.

Along with Aang who was steering the giant bison, several others that had joined in on the mission – Three of Zuko’s loyal soldiers, June the Bounty Hunter, Katara, Korra, Sokka, Mako and Bolin. The Water Tribe teens came because Aang wanted to show them his home since none of them had ever seen an Air Nomad Temple before. As for Bolin and Mako, he had a special plan for them. Zuko has seen the Western Temple during his travels, so he had some idea on what to expect.

“So there’s going to be a raid on the Southern Temple today?” Katara asked.

“Yes,” Zuko replied. “I have forces located near some of the heavier Fire Nation colonies that send word if they hear anything about any military plans.” Zuko then turned back to the sky. “Hopefully we’ll be able to get there in time.”

“No worries Zuko,” Aang replied. “If there’s one thing I now, is there is no better way of flying for long distances really fast than on a Sky Bison.”

“Maybe Aang, but remember that Fire Nation tankers are more than capable of climbing steep mountain-sides,” Zuko replied.

“That’s something I’ve actually been wondering,” Korra spoke. “How did you and Aang meet? I mean, if he was from the Southern Air Temple and this is your first time going there.”

“Oh, that’s simple, Aang ran away from home,” Bolin said nonchalantly.

“You did?!” Katara exclaimed in shock.

“Yeah, I did,” Aang replied, rubbing the back of his head. “See, when I was 12 I got elevated to Master due to the fact that I invented a new technique – the Air Scooter.”

“You mean that air orb you ride around like mad?” Sokka asked.

“That’s right,” Aang replied. “After I was elevated to Master Airbender, the monks were expecting me to act a lot more mature and start taking everything seriously. Not to mention that all the other kids started treating me differently, thinking that I was too good to be playing with them. Things got only worse when Master Afiko convinced Master Zarix that I needed to be separated from my caretaker, Master Gyatso.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Aang,” Katara said sadly.

“Thanks,” Aang replied. “Anyways, after I found out, I decided that I needed to leave. Master Gyatso was the only person in the temple that treated me like me, not like everyone else who treated me like a Master. I packed Appa up and together we flew away in the middle of the night.”

“Right into a massive storm,” Zuko said, taking control of the conversation. “Aang and Appa flew into a truly terrible storm and crashed right into the ocean. Lucky for him my ship was in that storm and we saw them crash. Thanks to Hasook we were able to get them onboard and save them.”

“Yep, and Zuko let me stay on the ship, and we’ve been best buds ever since,” Aang said with a big grin.

“Wow, you too are really close then, huh?” Korra asked.

“Are you kidding, these two hardly ever leave the other’s side,” June said, smirking. “Though I’m pretty sure we all know why.”

“You’re one to talk June,” Aang replied. “I wasn’t the screaming for Zuko to pound me like a dog two nights ago.”

“No, but you were begging for it three nights ago,” June shot back. “I also believe that was the first time you two did with our little water-stud here, correct?” Sokka blushed lightly as June pointed to him.

Zuko chuckled and shook his head. “Behave yourselves you two. Aang, how close are we to the temple?”

“We should be nearly there!” Aang exclaimed. He looked a bit harder until he spotted the familiar mountain. “There! There it is!”

“Whoa, Aang it’s beautiful,” Katara said in amazement at the mountain and all the buildings atop it.

“I’ll say,” Azula agreed in equal amazement.

“Uh, guys? I’d hold off on the wonder for a minute,” Sokka said. “Look.” He pointed down.

Everyone did, and they gasped as they saw several Fire Nation tankers climbing up the unsuspecting mountain.

“Aang, we need to get there fast!” Zuko exclaimed.

“Right! Appa Yip Yip!” Aang cried out, snapping the reins.

**oOoOoOo**

Inside the old temple sat an elderly monk, meditating heavily. He had a bald head and a short white beard.

“Gyatso,” a voice called to the Monk. The old monk looked up to see another monk, this one slightly younger with a long pointy brown beard.

“What is it Afiko?” Gyatso asked.

“Grand Master Monk Zarix has called us,” the other monk replied. Monk Gyatso sighed as he rose onto his feet and followed the other monk away from his room. They passed several groups of air nomads, both male and female. “It is hard to believe that once the Southern Air Temple was strictly for male Airbenders.”

“It is not that hard to believe Afiko,” Monk Gyatso replied. “It was only a few months ago that our sister tribe the Eastern Air Temple was attacked. Now, only the Northern and our temple remain.”

“Still, I find it a bit unsettling letting all these…teenage benders spend time together,” Afiko grumbled. Monk Gyatso rolled his eyes and sighed. Afiko always had something to complain about.

The two eventually made to a large room where several other monks, both young and old spoke.

“Ah, Masters Gyatso and Afiko, so nice of you two join us,” said a rather young looking monk.

“Do not be angry with me Tenzin, I was fetching Gyatso here,” Afiko replied snootily.

“Calm yourselves everyone,” the monk at the far end of the table spoke. “Now, are all the Masters here?”

“All except Yangchen,” Monk Gyatso replied. “She still refuses to leave her room.”

“Ah, when will that woman get over it?” Afiko groaned.

“Be silent Afiko,” Tenzin growled. “You do not know what the loss of a child feels like, so do not judge Yangchen for feeling it.”

Afiko sneered. “I can understand why you defend her Tenzin, as the only monk who foolishly got married to a _non_ -bender and brought her here to live amongst us as our equal when she clearly is not.”

“You take that back Afiko!” Tenzin growled. “Pema deserves to be here just as much as any of us, as do my children, who I may remind you, are all excelling in their airbending training far faster than any of your students as well. In fact, Jinora may give Yangchen’s child a run for his money.”

“That is if he’s even still alive,” Afiko said with a smirk. “Which I highly doubt. Such a foolish child, the minute he became a Master he ran away like a child.”

“He was a child Afiko,” Monk Gyatso spoke, his voice becoming strangely cold. “The only reason Aang left was because you wanted to separate him from me, simply because of your incredulous ideals.”

“Enough!” the monk at the end of the table boomed, silencing the three others. “That is enough. Am I clear?”

“Yes Master Zarix,” the three male monks said to Grand Master Monk. Gyatso and Tenzin both gave Afiko harsh glares, but Afiko did not care.

“Good,” Master Zarix spoke, calming himself once more. “Now, we are all here to discuss our next course of action concerning the war.”

“What course of action?” Afiko asked. “We stay out of the war, just as we have for the last hundred years.”

“Many of us do not feel that is enough anymore Afiko,” Zarix replied. “Only a few months ago our sister tribe the Eastern Temple fell to the Fire Nation’s tyranny, and I do not need to remind you all of the attack on the Western Temple years ago. I believe it is safe to say that the Fire Nation will not rest until all our temples are destroyed.”

“That is preposterous!” Afiko declared, gaining the agreeing voices of several other monks. “It is tradition that we remain neutral and not act in violence. Besides, the Fire Nation could never reach us here, it is impossible.”

“It was impossible for them to find the Western and Eastern temples as well, was it not Afiko?” Tenzin said with a cheeky smirk.

“Tenzin is correct,” Zarix spoke. “The Fire Nation has been able to discover the locations of our temples and have been able to reach them as well. It will only be a matter of time before the Fire Nation finds us and the Northern Temple and attacks us.”

“This is ridiculous,” Afiko spoke. “The Fire Nation does not have the means to reach us, much less be able to have the fire power to destroy an entire temple’s worth of Master and in-training airbenders.”

“Perhaps, but the Fire Nation has been able to surprise us before,” Zarix replied. “We must-” A loud crashing sound cut off the Grand Master. The entire room shook, startling the group of monks.

“W-What was that?” Tenzin spoke in shock. Suddenly, the doors to the room swung open, revealing a young brown haired girl.

“Daddy!” the girl cried out.

“Ikki?” Tenzin said in shock.

“Tenzin, what is your daughter doing here? Only Master Monks are allowed here!” Afiko growled.

“Shut up Pointy-Beard,” Ikki growled back. She then turned back to her father. “Daddy! The temple’s under attack!”

“What?!” Zarix exclaimed in shock.

“Follow me!” Ikki cried out. She ran out of the room, followed by the rest of the Master Monks. Afiko groaned before following as well.

“AAAAAAH!” a young child screamed as he ran into the temple. The entire scene was a flurry of flying fire balls and swift air slices. Several Fire Nation Tankers had reached the temple and were now parked on the mountain, and many armored firebenders were coming out and attacking.

The Masters all came out of the temple and gasped at the scene before them. The Fire Nation was attacking. They had come.

“Ikki, where is your mother and siblings?” Tenzin spoke to the young girl.

“They all went to hide with aunty Yangchen!” Ikki replied.

“Okay, I want you to go with them and stay there until we finish this,” Tenzin told the girl. Ikki nodded before running off. “Stay safe!”

“It seems that your worries were well placed Master Zarix,” Gyatso told the Grand Master.

“Yes, but I did not expect it to come so soon,” Zarix said with shocked eyes. “Come all, we must defend our home!” the other monks all cried out in agreement charging into battle. Afiko however did not.

The airbenders, both young and old fought against the firebenders. Even though their existence was meant to be a peaceful one, they were not foolish enough to believe that they would never see battle. Using a variety of airbending moves, they all battled bravely against the incoming airbender. However, while they would fight back, they tried to avoid killing them, something the firebender soldiers did not have any qualms over.

“Ah!” Monk Gyatso grunted in pain as he was knocked back by a blast of fire. He grunted in pain as he struggled back up. When he did, he was face to face with three firebenders all ready to strike him down. “I…am sorry Aang,” Gyatso whispered before closing his eyes.

A gust of wind passed, and the three firebender were all knocked off screaming.

Gyatso reopened his eyes, and saw a familiar young figure standing before him. “Hey Monk Gyatso, long time no see!” Aang said as he grinned at his old master.

“A-Aang?” Gyatso spoke in shock.

“Aang, look out!” another voice called. Aang ducked as a burst of flame flew over him, knocking an incoming soldier off his feet. Zuko joined the young airbender. “Aang, what did I tell you about leaving your guard down?”

“Don’t do it,” Aang replied with a light wince. “Sorry about that Zuko. Oh! Zuko, this is my old master, Monk Gyatso.”

“Ah, so you’re the man that taught Aang all his tricks,” Zuko replied as he held out his hand to help the old man up. Monk Gyatso took the hand and was lifted back on his feet. “Let me say it is an honor to finally meet you Master Monk Gyatso. Aang has spoken many good things about you.” For one of the few times in his long life, Monk Gyatso was left speechless.

Just when he was about to speak, another voice cried out, “Hey handsome!” The three males turned to see June running towards them. She ran right up to Zuko. “I hate to break up the happy reunion, but we still got Fire Nation to take care of.”

“June is right,” Zuko replied. “We need to get back and send these guys down. June, is Bolin in place?”

“He is, and Mako is keeping him covered,” June replied. “The Water Tribe teens are checking in on all of the people that are hiding and the others are fighting the rest of the Firebenders off with the Air Nomads.”

“Great,” Zuko stated. Zuko turned around where he saw several Fire Nation soldier charging towards them. “Well then, let’s not let them have all the fun.”

“Yeah!” Aang exclaimed as he got into a fighting stance.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” June said as she prepared her whip. Together they charged, leaving the stunned Gyatso starring.

Monk Gyatso watched in both shock and amazement as Aang fought alongside this mysterious Zuko and the woman with the whip. Aang and Zuko took down several soldiers with relative easy, working perfectly together and using each other’s element to their advantage. June helped them out by using her whip to take down several soldiers and flipping over their attacks with ease.

Gyatso looked around and saw they were not the only ones. He saw three men in different armor firebending against the invading firebenders alongside his airbending brethren. He also spotted two young men, one firebending and the other earthbending against the invaders. Monk Gyatso, as well as several other of the adult monks all watched in amazement at the scene before them. However, they knew better than to leave it at that. Together, they joined their new allies in defending their home.

Even so, the battle was still hard. The Fire Nation had prepared to battle an entire colony of Airbenders, and the inclusion of a few more firebenders and others only made it a bit easier.

Aang was flying around as fast as his glider allowed. He managed to avoid most of the fire that came his way, but he eventually needed to land to prevent his glider from catching on fire. Using said staff he unleashed a combination of air slashes to send the Fire Nation soldiers crashing back, but more quickly took their place. Because of this, Aang did not see the firebender coming behind him. They all prepared to strike the Airbender in the back when another torrent of flame made them jump back.

Aang turned his head and found it was Mako that had saved his back. “Don’t let your guard down Aang, we still have our work cut out for us!” Mako called to the airbender as he sent several bursts at fire at the opposing firebenders. Many tried to fire at him, but Mako managed to stop the incoming fire and turn it back at them.

Even so, this left him vulnerable, and one soldier jumped over the flames, ready to strike Mako in the face. He was whacked off however by a black whip. Aang and Mako turned to see June smirking. “You should probably take your own advice kiddo,” she said snarkily.

Aang couldn’t help but giggle. “She’s got you there Mako,” He said grinning.

Mako simply rolled his eyes and continued to charge into battle.

His brother Bolin was fairing more or less the same. Using his earthbending he fire rocks at the soldiers, making them fall and crash back. He also used the earth to form barriers for airbenders and others who were about to get struck as well. He was having a rather hard time keeping up with all this multi-tasking. It also made it harder because he had to stay in the same spot he was currently at for Zuko’s plan to work.

“RAH!” One of the firebending soldier roared as he jumped over Bolin and was about to strike him down.

“Not today!” declared Tenzin as he unleashed a blast of wind at the soldier, sending him flying over the edge of the temple.

“Phew,” Bolin said in relief. He then smiled at Tenzin, “Thanks for the save!”

“Not a problem my boy,” Tenzin said as he stood next to Bolin. “I must say though, I never expected my nephew to return with such friends.”

“Oh, you’re Aang’s uncle? Nice,” Bolin replied. “Yeah well, the minute Aang heard that you guys were in trouble, he knew he would come back to help, and Zuko was of course bound to support him.”

“Zuko?” Tenzin asked in confusion.

“The firebender in skimpy clothing and a scar on his face,” Bolin replied. “He and Aang are nearly like brothers, and Zuko knew that he would help Aang if he needed to defend his home. Sadly we didn’t have time to gather more help, Appa can only take on so much.”

Speaking of the giant bison, Appa was also fighting in the battle. Using his great might and size, he tackled the Fire Nation tankers and flipped them on their sides. This inspired the other Sky Bison, and even the flying lemurs to fight to protect their home.

“It seems that this Zuko really cares for Aang,” Tenzin stated.

“That’s an understatement,” Bolin replied. “Zuko would do anything for Aang, even fight an entire battalion of firebenders by himself.”

Little did Bolin know that Zuko was in the very position at the moment.

Zuko looked around, and found himself surrounded by ten firebending soldiers. One soldier, the one right in front of him, spoke. “Prince Zuko, is that you?”

“Yes,” Zuko replied.

“What are you doing? Defending these airbender, have you betrayed your own nation like Admiral Zhao stated?”

‘ _So Zhao’s called me a traitor, well took him long enough,_ ’ Zuko thought mentally. “It was Zhao and Fire Lord Azulon that betrayed our nation and the world by continuing this war. They will not stop until everything is in flames, and I plan to stop them.”

“You truly have fallen,” the soldier growled. “Open Fire!” The ten soldiers all unleashed a stream of fire at Zuko, all intending to incinerate him. Zuko merely stood there, waiting for their attack.

The attacks collided in the center, completely consuming Zuko inside. Once they all released enough, they stopped their attack and watched the giant flame in the center.

“And thus ends the banished prince,” the soldier said confidently.

However, his confidence quickly depleted as the flames began to spin around, forming a small tornado of fire. The tornado of flame rose into the air, revealing a perfectly fine Zuko controlling it. “Now, let me try,” Zuko said before bringing the flames back down and sending them at the soldiers.

The soldiers all screamed as they ran away from the incoming flames. Some managed to get away, but the rest got burned by the flames.

Zuko panted after he finished his move, having used a good portion of his energy in that technique. He flinched when he felt the presence of another body behind him. It was another soldier that had managed to avoid his attack. The soldier prepared to take advantage of the weakened Zuko by striking him in the back.

But he was stopped by a flying piece of metal that promptly struck his head, knocking him out.

“Oh yeah Boomerang!” Sokka’s voice caught Zuko’s attention. Zuko turned and was surprised to see Sokka as well as Katara and Korra fighting, or at least trying to against the soldiers as well. Sokka was using his club to knock out unprepared soldiers as well as continuously tossing his boomerang around while Katara and Korra used their waterbending. After arriving on Zuko’s ship, Hasook started to teach them all about waterbending, but they didn’t get much time before they had to leave. Even so, they were using what they knew to help.

Zuko smiled, glad to see they were all fighting for just. He was even more relieved to see the airbenders were helping them since the Water Tribe trio was the most inexperienced of fighters. It also seemed that more airbenders were joining in the fight as well. Many of the female masters joined in as well, and even some of the teenage monks were fighting as well. The airbenders refused to let what happened to them before happen again, and they were prepared to defend themselves. Zuko, feeling his energy return as well, joined in the fight again as well.

The inclusion of Zuko’s team quickly turned the tide of battle. With the combination of different elements and species, the invading firebenders were forced to retreat back into their tankers.

“Bolin!” Zuko yelled to the earthbender. “The soldiers are running back to their tankers! Now’s our chance!”

“Right Zuko!” Bolin yelled back. Bolin took a fighting stance and focused on all his might. Using every bit of willpower he had, Bolin raised the earth beneath the tankers, flipping them over the edges of the cliffs of the temple. The tankers fell from the cliffs, crashing down onto the ground far below. Once all the tankers were off the temple, Bolin focused on bending once more. A large flat platform of earth extended from out of the temple mountain, spanning three times the diameter of the temple, creating a large flat horizontal wall in the middle of the mountain. Once the wall was set up, Bolin released his stance and nearly collapsed to the floor.

Luckily, Mako was there to catch him. “Bro, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Mako, just exhausted,” Bolin replied. “That’s got to be the biggest display of earthbending I’ve ever done in my life.”

“I’ll say, that was amazing!” Aang said as he, Zuko, June and the three soldiers joined the two brother. “That was incredible Bolin. You were great.”

“I agree, not bad handsome,” June said with a seductive smirk.

“You did great Bolin, your earthbending is really coming along,” Zuko said with a smile. “And now, with that wall you set up, it will be much more difficult for the Fire Nation to ever try and invade this temple again.”

“Excuse me,” Master Zarix spoke, gaining the attention of the group. He was joined but most of the nomads. “I do not wish to be rude, and we all do thank you for your assistance, but may I ask just who are you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Zuko said. “Allow me to introduce myself and my comrades. I am Zuko, and these are my friends. We’ve come here because we heard that the temple would be under attack.”

“How did you hear about the attack?” Tenzin asked, shocked that this young man would know about the attack before them.

“I have a few spies in the Fire Nation military that are helping us in stopping them,” Zuko explained. “However, there are more pressing matters to address such as-”

“A-A-Aang?” a female voice cut Zuko off. Everyone turned to see a group of young and elder airbenders standing not that far. Joined by the group of nomads were Katara, Sokka and Korra who had all been sent to make sure the innocents were safe. At the lead of the group was a lovely older woman with long black hair and regal air nomad wardrobe. Her grey eyes held tears that threatened to fall as she stared at Zuko’s airbending friend.

Aang’s eyes went wide as he caught sight of the woman. He knew her all too well, and could hardly believe he was seeing her. “M-Mom?” he said, surprising everyone, even Zuko.

“A-Aang!” the woman exclaimed, a large smile forming on her face as the tears escaped and she rushed towards Aang. Aang was the same, tears falling and rushing towards the woman before they each embraced the other in a strong hug. “My son…my son is alive!”

“Wait, that’s Aang’s mom?” Bolin whispered in surprise.

“I’m just as surprised as you bro,” Mako stated.

“I as well,” Zuko admitted. Aang had told him about his mother, and about how much it tore him inside to think he’d never see her again. He only saw her very few times on trips to the other Air Nomad temples, and after he ran away he started to think he’d never see her again. Then when he heard that the Eastern Temple had been attacked, Aang had broken down, thinking his mother had died in the attack. 

Even though it was a surprise that they had found each other, it was a welcomed one. Zuko was happy to see Aang so happy. He walked over to the reunited duo.

Yangchen noticed Zuko with a confused look. Aang noticed this. “Oh! Mom, meet Zuko, he’s the one that’s been taking care of me. Heck, the first time we met, he saved me from almost dying at sea,” Aang said, grinning at Zuko.

“Really?” Yangchen asked, slightly frightened from the thought that her son almost died.

“In a sense,” Zuko replied. “You see, Aang and his bison Appa sort of crash into the ocean near my boat as we were sailing.”

“Perhaps a full explanation is in order?” Master Zarix suggested. Zuko nodded in agreement.

That evening, the whole temple was set in a feast to welcome not only their heroes, but also the return of Aang. Aang was happily greeted most if not all of the people at the temple. The ones most happy to see him other than his mother were his cousins Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. They and their parents Tenzin and Parents were all very happy to see Aang, and introduce him to the newest member of their family Rohan. Monk Gyatso was also very glad to see his old student, and he and Aang joined in a long-delayed reunion. The younger monks all apologized to Aang since before he left he was outcast because he had become a Master and they felt they’d be inferior.  And, much to the surprise of everyone, the Master and elders all apologized as well, saying they were wrong to have tried to force Aang to act the same way as them. He was still a young man, and could not be expected to take all the responsibilities of being a master at once. The only to not apologize, much less even appear at the celebration was Master Afiko, but no one really noticed or cared.

While the festivities played out, Zuko explained his relation with Aang and why he and the others came to the temple in the first place. He explained his origins, most of which shocked the masters, and worried some to a degree, but Aang was there to confirm or support anything Zuko stated. He explained about his quest to fight against the Fire Nation’s rule. At this, Master Zarix finalized the decision that the Air Nomads would take part in the war. This of course caused some commotion, mostly coming from Master Afiko who was still against it. However, Master Zarix was firm. It was clear that the Fire Nation had the means of attacking their temples and would not stop until they were all destroyed. Zuko however suggested that they were not needed yet, as he and his crew were still gathering their forces, but they of course accepted the Air Nomad’s help.

He also explained about his abilities as a Kinkbender, which shocked the airbenders. The Airbenders all saw Kinkbenders as bringers of peace and in turn were greatly respected. Some, mainly Master Afiko, did not believe Zuko was a Kinkbender and denounced his claim. Zuko however countered his claim by using some of his Kinkbending to woo some of the female airbenders, as well as his entire crew. With his proof, the airbenders all rejoiced in the return of a Kinkbender. Once the festivities were done, Zuko and his crew were welcomed to sleep at the temple. Zuko received his own room, which he discovered was occupied by the three female airbenders that he had Kinkbended before.

After a good fuck and a good night’s sleep, Zuko, Aang and the other nomads checked the giant stone wall Bolin had created to protect the temple and the mountain. They did find several Fire Nation tankers already making their way back up, and a few firebenders were planning to use explosives to break down the stone wall. Once again they managed to stop their onslaught, and as an extra precaution, Bolin set up another stone wall further down the mountains.

Also, with Sokka’s surprising help, they managed to set a variety of traps to help keep the Fire Nation soldiers at bay. They actually managed to test one which resulted in the tanker crashing down to the ground with a booming thud.

Once Zuko deemed the Southern Temple safe from Fire Nation attacks, he decided it was time for the group to leave. Aang was more than excited to go, but Yangchen and the other monks told Aang to stay. However, Aang was firm that it was his decision to go with Zuko. Instead of trying to convince him otherwise, Monk Gyatso said that it was a good idea for Aang to go. He explained that it was their attempts to hold Aang back that was the reason he ran away, and that he should be like the air and be free to make his own choices. Master Monk Zarix agreed, and quickly enough the most of the other monks agreed as well, with the exception of Monk Afiko.

Yangchen then decided that if her son would not stay, then she would go with him instead. She refused to lose him again, and Aang was more than happy to have his mom in their crew. His happiness escalated even more when his uncle Tenzin made it known that he and his family would go with them as well. His family consisted of his wife Pema, his oldest daughter Jinora, her sister Ikki and their brother Meelo, and their new baby Rohan. Aang was more than happy to have them aboard as well. Zuko however was a bit miffed since Aang’s cousins found him to be very interesting and seemed to think of him as their new play thing. Even so, Zuko was glad to see Aang so happy to have his family with him. Also joining them was Aang’s old pet lemur Momo, who had greatly missed his master. Lastly were the three Airbending women that Zuko had wooed, all of which wanted to stick with him from now on. In order to take everyone, they took Tenzin’s flying bison Oogi.

**oOoOoOo**

It didn’t take long for them to reach the ship. Once there, the airbenders were all welcomed with open arms by the crew and the Southern Water tribe. After helping them get settled, Zuko decided to take a small walk around the ship.

He walked around the ship calmly, taking in the calmness of the ship a night a true novelty considering what normally went around these halls.

“AH YES!” A familiar voice called to Zuko’s ears. Zuko turned to see the door on his right, which was Aang’s room, and checked inside.

Aang was currently plowing Katara on his bed, doggy-style.

Zuko smirked at Aang. He had come a long way since they first met. He saw Aang as more of a brother than anything else, and he knew that Aang had felt the same. As for Katara, she was quickly becoming a part of their family, and from her screams of pleasure, she was liking it.

Zuko decided to let them be and continue their fun. He closed the door behind them before walking off.

“Excuse me, Prince Zuko?” a voice from behind spoke to him. Zuko turned, and saw none other than Aang’s mother standing behind him.

“Ah, Master Yangchen,” Zuko said with a traditional bow to the lovely Airbending woman. “But please, call me Zuko. I no longer wear that title, nor do I desire to.”

“Very well,” Yangchen replied. “I wish to speak to you about my son.”

Zuko cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?” Zuko asked.

“Yes,” Yangchen replied. “My son spoke very highly of you. He said that you had saved his and his bison’s life one day during a storm.”

“That is true,” Zuko replied, “It was a rather rough storm, the ship was shaking and took on a lot of water. Some of my men nearly fell to their deaths. However, once we got to the eye of the storm we were safe. However, when I saw Appa fall from the sky into the sea, I was shocked. I heard Aang screams for help, so the first thing I did was jump off the ship and swim towards him.”

“You could have died, yet you put your life on the line to save my son,” Yangchen in disbelief.

“Yes,” Zuko replied. “I saved him, but he insisted on saving his bison as well. I wasn’t sure how, but June managed to help.”

“The woman with the whip,” Yangchen stated. “How?”

“She has an animal called a Shirshu,” Zuko explained, a creature who has a nose stronger than any canine, even in the water. It was the biggest animal on the ship and the only one strong enough to rescue Appa. June and her Shirshu rescued Appa while I helped Aang back onto the ship.”

Yangchen became silent. She looked into this young firebender’s eyes to see if his words were true. Seeing no wavering in his stare. She let out a soft sigh, and let out a rare smile. “Thank you…for saving my son. And for bringing him back to me.”

Zuko smiled back and nodded. “It was nothing. Aang and I have become close, and he is one of my best friends now. As for bringing him back, Aang knew that even though he had left the temple, it was still his home and he knew he had to help save it.”

“Either case, I still owe you for saving him,” Yangchen replied.

“You owe me nothing,” Zuko tried to counter, but Yangchen grabbed his hand.

“Come,” she said softly. Yangchen took Zuko’s hand and led him to the room where she and her brother’s family were staying in. There were several hammocks and two large beds. Yangchen locked the door to the room, and before Zuko could even ask she placed her lips onto his. Zuko was surprised by Yangchen’s actions, since it was normally he who started this. She pulled away after a few seconds. “Aang told me that you were a Kinkbender. Kinkbenders are known as bingers of peace, and are greatly respected amongst the Airbenders. In fact, most Airbenders dream of one day mating with a Kinkbender. I would be honored if you were to make love to me.”

Zuko was surprised to know that Yangchen knew that he was a Kinkbender, which of course mad e him wonder if Aang told anyone else. However, he never turned someone down when they desired to do it. He smiled softly and said, “It would be my pleasure.”

Zuko removed his clothing, letting his handsome nakedness be displayed for the Airbending master. Yangchen was truly stunned by his body. Zuko swayed his member, letting it harden before her. It took no time before Zuko’s cock was at its full hardness.

Yangchen was hit by a wave of lustful desire. She could feel the heat coming from Zuko’s meat, and it was making her shiver, which was strange for her. Air Nomads were meant to look beyond simple feelings such as lust, but Kinkbenders were beyond that of normal benders.

Zuko walked over to Yangchen, swaying his hips and letting his dick and balls swing around as he took each step. His golden eyes stared right into Yangchen’s grey, freezing her in her place. His lustful gaze sent chills through her spine, yet she felt a burning sensation beginning to form in the pit of her stomach and surging all over her. Zuko leaned in and kissed her, and it was then that Yangchen accepted her fate.

Yangchen’s clothes were quickly discarded, and Zuko was very impressed with the airbending woman’s rack. Female Airbenders tended to wrap up their chests in bindings to prevent them from causing them problems when gliding or airbending. Yangchen’s breasts were some of the largest Zuko had seen, and one would not expect it considering how tightly she wrapped them up when dressed.

“Such beauty,” Zuko whispered as he leaned down and kissed the airbending woman that laid down on the bed. He continued to kiss down her jaw and to her neck, making Yangchen shiver. It had been so long since she felt the touch of a man in such a way, and this firebender was clearly a man.

Zuko’s hands glided across her body, feeling up the airbending woman all over. His right hand went to ass while his left rested at her breast. His right hand squeezed her rear, making Yangchen gasp as the sudden squeeze. She could also feel Zuko’s hand warming up, making her left butt cheek feel nice and warm. His left hand did the same, making her right breast tingle at the warmth that he sent through her. She never thought that other forms of bending could be used for such pleasure other than Kinkbending. Zuko’s hands then switched, giving Yangchen’s right ass cheek and left breast the same treatment, making the airbender gasp in pleasure. He continued switching, making Yangchen squirm beneath him. To add some more fun, Zuko heated his lips, laying down a trail of hot kisses along Yangchen’s neck, making her moan loudly.

“B-By the ancient spirits!” Yangchen cried out, feeling the heat from Zuko’s hands and lips as they sent bolts through her system.

Zuko smirked and decided to take things farther. He pulled his hands away from Yangchen’s rear and grabbed both of her breasts. He moved his head down to where Yangchen’s moist snatch was while still reaching and holding on tight to Yangchen’s breasts. He wasted no time in sticking out his tongue and licking the airbender’s pussy, making the monk woman cry out.

As Zuko’s tongue pleasured her pussy, his hands continued to squeeze and grope her breasts. He fingers pinched her nipples, twisting and pulling on them, making Yangchen’s breast move around to his desires, and making her scream out. His hands were kept at the same heat, which only added to the pleasure that Yangchen was feeling. His tongue licked her moistening snatch, often flicking against her hardened clit. After several more licks, Zuko thrust his tongue into her, making Yangchen gasp as his tongue wriggled inside her.

Yangchen tried to move. She tried to do anything to get him to stop for the pleasure was simply becoming too much to handle, but her body would not let her. Her arms and legs were tingling all over as Zuko showered her in the intense Kinkbending pleasure.

She cried out loudly as she came the first time, coating Zuko’s tongue and mouth in her internal juices. Even with her orgasm reached, she could still feel the intense desire building desire. Climaxing was not enough for, she needed more. It all became too much, and Yangchen could no longer hold back her carnal desires.

“Ah! Zuko!” she moaned out lustfully. “I cannot take it anymore! Please! Claim me! Claim me and make me your!”

Zuko stopped his actions and pulled away from Yangchen, smirking softly. “If that is what you wish,” he said huskily.

He positioned his cock before her vagina and grabbed hold of her legs. With one swift thrust, he plunged his entire cock inside her, making Yangchen scream as she was filled to the brim with Zuko’s cock.

Unlike Katara and Korra a few days before, Yangchen was not a virgin. However, being a monk she rarely had sex and in turn she rarely felt the intense feeling of being filled to such an extent with an actual dick. This made her pussy extremely tight, wrapping firmly around Zuko’s cock and making him moan out as well.

His lustful desires took over, and Zuko started to pull out before plunging back into the airbending master’s snatch full force. Yangchen screamed in pleasure, “Yes! Yes! By the ancients YES!” Even though she was a much more reserved woman, she could not hold back from the intense fucking.

Zuko plowed the airbending woman’s cunt with full force, plunging in and out. He was giving her everything he had, not just because she wanted him to and not just because she was beautiful, but also because she was the mother of his best friend and younger brother figure. Aang had always been special to Zuko, and he wanted to show Aang’s mother how he showed how special Aang was to him in the same way. And the best way he knew how, was by fucking their brains out.

Yangchen could do nothing as Zuko rammed her into the bed, not that she wanted who. She could see now why Kinkbenders were so revered by all the tribes. Zuko was giving her more than she could have imagined, and to think that her son was a part of this for so long? It was no wonder he stayed on Zuko’s ship.

Yangchen had gone through her second climax throughout Zuko’s fucking, and she was quickly coming up on reaching her third. What made it more intense was that Zuko was feeling his release coming as well.

“Yangchen!” he howled. “I’m going to cum!”

“Yes! Cum dear Zuko! Cum inside me and claim me! Make yours forever more!” Yangchen screamed. While these were not the words of a spiritually balanced monk, Yangchen did not care. All she wanted was for Zuko’s cock to fill her with spunk.

Zuko’s thrusts intensified with full intention of filling Yangchen with cum. This made Yangchen reach her third climax, and her vaginal wall tightened around his cock, making Zuko release as well.

Zuko sounded off with a lustful howl as he filled Yangchen’s womb with his seed. He released a massive load, so much so that Yangchen was bloated from all the cum, making her belly distend. Even so, Yangchen had a face of utter satisfaction and joy. All she could feel was the intense happiness of being claimed by a Kinkbender.

Zuko pulled his cock out of Yangchen’s cum-filled pussy, watching it close, preventing any of his seed from escaping. Zuko couldn’t help but smile warmly at the airbending woman that laid with a satisfied and dazed grin on her face.

“Ahem,” a voice spoke from behind. Zuko turned and saw that at the other end of room stood Tenzin with his family – his wife Pema, his eldest daughter Jinora, his younger daughter Ikki, his son Meelo, and their baby boy Rohan in Pema’s arms. Also joining them were the three airbending women that Zuko had claimed back at the Air Temple, and most surprising of all, Aang. What made it interesting was that they all had lustful looks on their faces, with the obvious exception of Rohan who was fast asleep.

“Think you have enough juice for some more?” Aang asked with a hopeful grin.

Zuko couldn’t help but smirk. “For you Aang, always.”

**oOoOoOo**

In another part of the world, two dark figures appear in a dark room.

“So the invasion of the Southern Temple was a failure?” One figure asked.

“I’m afraid so,” the other replied. “It was the banished prince Zuko. He and his crew came and stopped the attack. They also set up defensive wall and traps to prevent another invasion from happening.”

The other figure nodded. “Is there any way around them?”

“I’m afraid not,” the second replied. “Unless you have some sort of flying machine, I can see no way of any Fire Nation soldiers reaching them temple.”

“A flying machine eh….” The first one said in a light tone. “Very well then. You are dismissed.”

“Very well," the other figure said before bowing and leaving the room. He walked over to what appeared to be a black-furred flying bison. He snapped on the reins and the beast flew away into the night sky.

* * *

**Phew! Took me long enough.**

**Sorry for the long delay guys, I’ve been going back and forth with this chapter so much that it’s not even funny. For some time, I even wanted skip this chapter and move on to the Kyoshi Warriors. However, I felt I needed to do this chapter, especially with how much I want to show in this story.**

**Overall, it’s a bit shorter than I’m used to, but I don’t mind. I think I got everything conveyed fairly well. From the fight scene to explanation of Aang and Zuko’s meeting and everything in between. The orgy at the beginning I’ll admit is a little short, but I promise the next one will be far more intense and much longer. I just wanted to give more interest to the fight.**

**Now, I bet you guys are wondering about the updates to my other stories. Well here’s the scoop.**

**KetchumAllShipping Adventures is going through some changes, but not to worry. I am working on the second chapter and hope to have it finished soon. However, I need your help.**

**One of the ideas I have for the story is having genderbended versions of the characters in the story. Now, this doesn’t mean I’m switching the original characters’ genders around, I’m actually creating a new character that is the genderbended version. These genderbends will be relatives to the originals, and they will be different from their original counterparts. This is not that far of a stretch considering I am adding versions of other characters, such as Red, into the story. However, I’m leaving the choice up to you guys.**

**I will be putting up a Poll on my user page and I want you guys to vote whether to include genderbends or no. Like my name implies, I have no restraints on what I want to do with my stories and I have no reserves of which kinks I use. However, I will not, I repeat, will NOT accept any votes made on the comments section. Only votes in the poll and that is it. It will be a blind poll, so only I will know the end result, and I will post it with the new chapter.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s move on.**

**Digimon Capture Adventure I’m afraid to say will not continue. It’s not that I don’t think it’s a good idea, it’s just that I feel that the story format would get very repetitive, and the inclusion of all the characters at once may become difficult. However, I do have something else in the works. Instead, like with KetchumAllShipping Adventure and Zuko the Kinkbender, I will be making a revamp of the original series, but with the main characters (namely the leaders) as the central focus (and fuckers). So look forward to my new take on the Digimon world with Digimon Adventures Gone Wild!**

**Also, be prepared, for I have plenty of new story ideas I want to unleash, and it will only be a matter of time before I do.**

**Next Time – Kyoshi Island  
Zuko and his crew land on the island of Kyoshi, named after the legendary Avatar that made it. He intends to recruit the Kyoshi Warriors into his army, but Sokka’s insistence on women not fighting becomes a problem. Also, Senna and Kya seem to be acting strangely. What is going on? **

**Well, that’s for now folks. Until next time! Oh, and please review and avoid flaming!**

**ZeroRestraints signing off!**


End file.
